Computer modeling of electronic devices provides a number of advantages, including efficient testing of designs, calibrating systems, determining and/or compensating for device characteristics, and determining output signals responsive to stimulus input. Accuracy of a device model is affected by factors such as nonlinearity and memory effect of the actual device under test (DUT). A DUT has memory effect if its response to a stimulus input depends on past values of the stimulus input. Examples of conventional models include a Volterra series model, a memory polynomial model, a memory-less polynomial model, and an X-parameter model.
The conventional models have various drawbacks.
Accordingly, a method and system of modeling a DUT is needed that is able to incorporate infinite order of nonlinearity (or at least higher order terms) with manageable computational complexity, as well as incorporate for memory effect.